


Иди домой

by MiledyV



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Psychology, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-третьсезонье. Шерлок и Джон – любовники. Все начинается после неудавшегося полета. У Джона жена и дочь, Шерлок одинок. Они встречаются несколько лет, но вечно так продолжаться не может. Однажды Шерлок не выдерживает...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иди домой

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2077976

Каждое его утро начинается с одного и того же. Шерлок, не открывая глаз, проводит рукой по постели рядом с собой, ощущая только холод шелкового постельного белья. И ничего больше. И даже если вечером все было иначе, ночью Шерлок остается один. Это не выбор – данность, которую _они_ могут себе позволить.

Утро вдвоем… Шерлоку кажется, что это лишь сказки для молодых и глупых. Но все чаще ловит себя на мысли, что безумно хочет _проснуться_ рядом с Джоном, а не смотреть вечером, как он уходит, в то время как Шерлок остается в этой постели один. Один – среди воспоминаний о только что произошедшем, о том, что происходило несколько дней, месяцев, лет назад. Каждый раз наслаивается на десятки похожих. Скоро перевалит уже за три сотни. Да, Шерлок уже готов считать их не-ночи, потому что каждой следующей встречи может не быть.

И он уже даже готов к этому. Потому что ждать, каждый вечер ждать, что в замке провернется несколько раз ключ и _он_ зайдет, скинув куртку на диван, – практически невыносимо. Кто они теперь друг для друга? Друзья? Да, наверное, были и остались, если можно оставаться друзьями и трахаться вечерами, свободными от исполнения супружеских обязанностей одним из них. Любовники? Можно сказать и так, ведь они только этим и занимаются. Любящие люди? Он – да, а Джон… А тот кажется потерялся в пространстве и никак не может вернуться. У него жена и маленькая дочка. Семья, настоящая, которая верит ему и ждет его каждый вечер домой.

А Шерлок чувствует себя последней мразью, когда, улыбаясь, поднимает на руки маленькую мисс Ватсон и чувствует прикосновение маленьких губ к своей щеке, когда целует в щеку Мэри, прощаясь до следующих выходных. Потому что у него нет даже права считаться другом семьи Ватсонов. Не теперь, когда он сходит с ума в объятиях главы семейства. Не теперь, когда он душит свои крики в подушке, чувствуя Джона в себе, ощущая его жаркие касания к своей коже. Не теперь, когда он может думать только об одном: если бы Мэри и дочки Джона не было на свете…

И каждый раз после посещения дома Ватсонов Шерлок долго-долго стоит под контрастным душем и трет кожу мочалкой, пытаясь стереть грязь, осевшую с такими мыслями. Богопротивными мыслями. Он не ненавидел Мэри даже после почти смертельного выстрела в него. А сейчас ненавидит – до зубного скрежета, до цветных кругов под плотно сжатыми веками, до впившихся в ладони ногтей. И ненавидит маленькую девочку, слишком сильно похожую на маму, чтобы он смог ее полюбить. Хотя и течет в ней кровь _его_ Джона, он не может любить ее. Этот ребенок отбирает у него последнюю призрачную надежду на _"счастливый"_ конец их с Джоном истории…

История… Можно ли назвать так их с Джоном связь? Наверное, да. Только кому, кроме них и Мэри, она может быть интересна? Все началось в тот вечер, когда не удался полет в Восточную Европу в один конец. После аэродрома Шерлок сразу поехал к Майкрофту в офис и был там до вечера. А когда вернулся, то сил не осталось почти ни на что. Пустой, негорящий камин и бутылка виски – спутники, с которыми Холмс хотел провести вечер и ночь, но его надежды не оправдались. Шерлок еще не успел опустошить даже четверть бутылки, как в квартиру ворвался Ватсон. Ворвался и остановился у самого порога, громко вдыхая и выдыхая ставший вдруг слишком густым воздух.

Их сближение словно перематывали на самой медленной скорости – вялые шаги, взгляды боятся встретиться. И, когда они, наконец, оказались близко настолько, что Шерлок слышал и чувствовал теплое дыхание Джона на своей шее, они потянулись друг к другу. Резкие, рваные объятия, пальцы впивались в чужие плечи, оставляя синяки, но не замечая этого. Тела будто прилипли друг к другу, а дыхание обжигало лицо. Первым не выдержал Шерлок и потянулся к губам друга. Друга ли уже?

Жесткие, властные касания губ к губам, крепкое, неразрываемое объятие и громкие стоны от осознания всего происходящего. Когда губы Джона спустились на шею Шерлока и прихватили молочную кожу с проступающими сквозь нее тоненькими ниточками вен, тот задохнулся от налетевших ощущений. По телу побежали горячие волны, в крови закипел адреналин. Шерлок рванул куртку Джона с плеч, путаясь в рукавах, оставляя на руках друга синяки. Тот ответил тем же, срывая с Холмса пиджак, вырывая пуговицы с корнем.

Горячие ладони скользили по груди, пытаясь разжечь настоящий пожар. Шерлок сдавленно охнул, когда рука Джона скользнула к нему под рубашку, а пальцы коснулись напряженного живота, и прикусил губу друга. Тот ответил невнятным ругательством и попытался расстегнуть рубашку Холмса без видимого ущерба, но не смог и снова дернул ткань, услышав приятный треск и ощутив под ладонями холодную кожу. Шерлок в этот момент торопливо расстегивал рубашку на Джоне, краем сознания понимая, что тому придется в ней _уходить_.

Когда тело коснулось тела, произошел маленький атомный взрыв. Все их рецепторы были настроены друг на друга, Шерлок и Джон реагировали на каждое движение, каждый вздох. Дыхание сбилось, мысли перепутались. Осталось лишь здесь и сейчас. А здесь и сейчас Джон неистово целовал Шерлока, словно пытаясь вытравить какие-то мысли из своей головы или наказать их обоих за такое долгое ожидание. Прижавшись губами к ямочке между ключицами, Ватсон застонал и потянул друга к дивану, заставляя забыть обо всем, подчиняя себе. Шерлок не был против, лишь сильнее прижимался к Джону, отвечая на каждое прикосновение, каждый поцелуй. 

Ни одного слова о чувствах так и не было сказано. Ни в тот вечер, ни в последующие. Они много говорили обо всем, лежа в обнимку или сидя на кухне за чашкой чая или кофе: о Мэри и ребенке, о родителях и Майкрофте, о Мориарти и о новых преступниках, которые появлялись в жизни Шерлока. Они обсуждали дела, работу Джона, погоду и военные перевороты в странах третьего мира. Но ни разу не заговорили о своих отношениях. Сидели вместе, занимались сексом, потом Джон уходил домой, к Мэри под бок. А Шерлок опять оставался один, с ощущением собственной беспомощности и острым желанием прекратить эти отношения. Но, когда Джон снова приходил, Шерлок прижимал его к себе, целовал, пытаясь заглушить боль в сердце, и отдавал всего себя, чтобы не осталось ничего, чтобы не было так больно после того, как _друг_ снова уйдет домой.

Несказанные слова жгли язык, отравляли каждую встречу, но они оба упорно молчали, стараясь забрать максимум из встречи, не отвлекаясь на _глупое_ выяснение отношений. Действительно, какие тут могли быть отношения, когда Джон каждый раз уходил от Шерлока с виноватым выражением лица, прекрасно осознавая, что предает в тот момент и себя, и его, и Мэри… Самым неясным элементом в этом затянувшемся адюльтере была как раз жена Джона. Будучи умной женщиной, она не могла не догадываться о связи Шерлока и своего мужа, должна была понимать, что Джон задерживается не просто так. Но молчала, снова и снова приглашая Холмса в свой дом, допуская к своему ребенку, улыбаясь доброй, домашней улыбкой. И Шерлоку хотелось бежать в этот момент прочь из дома друга, или оказаться на борту самолета и все-таки улететь, или просто-напросто исчезнуть. Потому что нельзя было смотреть в эти глаза, полные абсолютной преданности, любви и понимания, и думать только о том, как он хочет коснуться Джона, обнять его за талию, прижать к себе, вдохнуть до боли родной запах и целовать, глубоко, жадно, грубо, показывая свои права на этого мужчину. 

Этот замкнутый круг невозможно было разорвать, не делая больно всем и сразу. Но как хотелось Шерлоку услышать _«я люблю тебя»_ от Джона, почувствовать его улыбку на своих губах, проснувшись утром в его объятиях. Чувствовать его рядом с собой ночью, когда он просыпался от долгих, тянущих кошмаров. Шерлок отчаянно нуждался хотя бы в маленьком островке покоя и определенности, но у него не было ничего, кроме ожидания и чувства собственного бессилия что-либо изменить. Он мог сколько угодно шептать, кричать ночью, что он любит Джона. Но он молчал с ним наедине – знал, что придется делать выбор, не ему – Джону. И не хотел делать больно любимому. А со своей болью он уже сросся.

Шерлоку даже казалось, что если он однажды проснется без ощущения пустоты и обреченности, то потеряет что-то дорогое и ценное. То, чем он жил уже три с половиной года. Три с половиной года в качестве любовника Джона Ватсона. Три с половиной года любви и ревности, дикой, оглушающей. Шерлок мог бы написать большую статью о том, как не выдать себя при жене возлюбленного. Как не закусывать губы, когда видишь поцелуй любимого и его жены. Как не закрывать глаза, когда его жена зовет тебя снова в следующие выходные присоединиться к ним за обедом. Как незаметно для той самой жены прижимать любимого к себе и шептать дрожащим от желания голосом: «Ты придешь сегодня?» И как держать удар, когда он, отрицательно качая головой и грустно опуская взгляд, отвечает, что он должен побыть с ребенком.

Шерлок может рассказать многое. И о холодных одиноких бесконечных ночах, когда с каждой минутой с постели исчезал _его_ запах, а Шерлок думал о том, как не сойти с ума. И о тяжелых часах вечернего ожидания, когда он не знал, придет Джон сегодня или нет. О безумных, жарких, сумасшедших ночах, когда Шерлок плавился под пальцами Джона, под его поцелуями, когда, входя в Джона, слышал сквозь стоны свое имя. О длинных, бесконечных днях, когда ничего, кроме мыслей о Джоне, не спасало его от одиночества.

Шерлок сломался. Без особого давления. Он просто _полюбил_. И возненавидел себя за это. Не Джона, нет. Шерлок люто ненавидел себя за эту слабость, за то, что не может порвать измучившие их обоих отношения. За то, что чувствует пугающую тягу к человеку, который **никогда** не станет _его_. Проклятье Джима Мориарти исполнилось – сердце Шерлока Холмса выжжено, однако без его участия. Шерлок ждет наказания, но его все нет, он не понимает, что наказание – вот оно. Это ожидание убивает его, снова и снова вгрызаясь в виски тупой болью, обжигая сердце виной. И Шерлок знает: их ничто не спасет, дальше будет хуже и хуже. Пора жечь мосты и уходить, тем более Майкрофта пригласили в Америку, он звал Шерлока с собой. Только бы понять, что Джону всё _это_ не нужно, что ему станет легче **без** Шерлока.

Все закончилось внезапно и так ожидаемо для них обоих. 

В один из вечеров Джон сопровождал Шерлока в Скотланд-Ярд, а потом, соврав жене, что он дома, ведь она уехала к его родителям вместе с дочкой, отправился на Бейкер-стрит вместе с _другом_. Таких вечеров у них было крайне мало: нет торопливости, боязни опоздать, страха быть застигнутыми. Есть тихое спокойствие близких друг другу людей, нежные объятия в гостиной на диване, треск поленьев в камине, мягкие, ласкающие, раззадоривающие поцелуи и жаркое дыхание. Есть горячие пальцы, поглаживающие плечи и грудь, сжимающие бедра, дарующие облегчение. Есть сухие от возбуждения губы, целующие и ласкающие как в последний раз. Есть громкие выдохи-стоны, вырывающиеся из обоих, когда они срываются за грань оргазма вместе.

И в тот момент, когда уставший, разомлевший от ласк Шерлок внутренне сжался, ожидая момента ухода Джона, тот вдруг заявил, что сегодня останется с ним. И Шерлок понял: это конец. Сегодня вечер исполнения желаний, а завтра не будет уже ничего. Потому что невозможно пережить ночь вдвоем, а потом довольствоваться вечерними _"посиделками"_. Потому что сердце не выдержит видеть его уход снова и снова, зная, чего оно лишается… Но Шерлок, зная все это, кивнул и счастливо улыбнулся, считая эту ночь платой за все три с половиной года его ожидания.

Ночью он почти не спал – все слушал биение сердца Джона, его сопение в свою шею. Он чувствовал ладонь Ватсона, лежащую на его груди, и умирал от счастья и презрения к себе. Как мало ему, оказывается, требовалось – всего-то ночь с _ним_ , чтобы понять, что дальше так жить нельзя. Нельзя разрушать чужую семью, _почти_ родную семью своими руками. Нельзя оставлять ребенка без отца. Нельзя тянуть одеяло только на себя. Но как же тяжело будет утром сказать Джону, что все на этом закончилось! После полной любви и самоотдачи ночи, после совместного утра, которое выдаст все страхи и упреки. Поэтому Шерлок лишь теснее прижимался к Джону и целовал его нежно, почти невесомо, чтобы сохранить в памяти вот эти минуты, чтобы не умереть от тоски в чужой стране.

Шерлок считал минуты до пробуждения Джона, боясь потревожить его сон, боясь лишить себя возможности еще несколько минут обнимать его так, словно у него есть какие-то права на это. Наконец, Ватсон сморщил нос, что-то невнятно пробормотал и, уткнувшись губами в ключицу Шерлока, открыл глаза. Холмс задержал дыхание, ожидая чего угодно, но Джон лишь улыбнулся, поднимая на него взгляд, и поцеловал его в шею, нежно прикусив кожу. Шерлок застонал и чуть сполз вниз с подушки, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Джоном. Вовлекая того в поцелуй, он думал лишь о том, что у него осталось совсем чуть-чуть времени, чтобы попрощаться, чтобы все разрушить.

Когда Джон вошел в него, Шерлок понимал только то, что это – последний раз. И от осознания хотелось кричать, до хрипоты, до слез. Он стонал и крепче прижимал к себе любимого, пытаясь запомнить каждую секунду. После того, как Джон лег рядом и обвил его руками и ногами, пытаясь отдышаться, Холмс закрыл глаза и затих, представляя себе, что все уже закончилось. Но Ватсон прервал мысли Шерлока:

— Шерлок, я хочу кофе, пойдем? А потом весь день наш – Мэри с дочкой возвращаются лишь вечером. Слышишь, Шерлок? — повторил Джон, когда не получил ответа от друга.

Шерлок кивнул, а потом открыл глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и резко сел, разрывая теплые объятия.

— Нет, Джон. Не будет дня. У нас больше ничего не будет, понимаешь? — он посмотрел на Ватсона, пытаясь понять, что тот скажет сейчас. — Сейчас мы выпьем кофе, а потом ты уйдешь. 

— Ты сегодня занят? — не понимая всей серьезности происходящего, спросил Джон. — А мне с тобой можно?

— Ты не понял меня, Джон. У нас с тобой больше ничего не будет. Никогда. Всё. Наши отношения на этом заканчиваются, понимаешь? — Шерлок встал с кровати и подошел к окну, на ходу натягивая халат на голое тело.

— Что ты несешь? Что значит _«заканчиваются»_? Шерлок, ты заболел? — не верил Джон, вставая вслед за Шерлоком и одеваясь.

— Нет, Джон, я в порядке. И да, я заболел, давно, еще три с половиной года назад, когда решился на нашу связь, — ответил Холмс, не оборачиваясь к Джону.

— Значит, ты опять решил за нас обоих? — слишком громко спросил уже одевшийся Ватсон, тот лишь неопределенно пожал плечами. — _«Связь»_ … Вот как ты определил наши отношения. Я думал, что это что-то иное, Шерлок.

Шерлок резко развернулся, хватая подошедшего к нему Джона за плечи и встряхивая его.

— Что, скажи, что? Еще скажи, это то, к чему ты стремился всю жизнь! Послушай себя, очнись, Джон! Ты приходишь два раза в неделю, трахаешься со мной и уходишь домой, к жене и дочке… Что это, если не «связь»? — теперь кричал уже Шерлок.

Ватсон поднял на него взгляд, в нем застыл холод.

— Я думал, что это _любовь_ , Шерлок. Я никогда и никого не любил так сильно, как тебя. И то, что все случилось вот так… Да, это моя вина, но ведь ребенок не виноват, Шерлок. А для тебя это все лишь связь.

— Любовь?.. — голос Холмса дрогнул.

— Я люблю тебя, Шерлок, — тихо ответил Джон, притягивая друга за руку к себе. — И всегда любил, все эти годы.

— Почему ты молчал? Почему ни разу не сказал? Джон, почему? Хотя, какая разница… Уже все равно ничего не спасти.

Шерлок вырвал руку из крепкого захвата Ватсона и отошел обратно к кровати, пытаясь справиться с охватившей его дрожью.

— Что значит _«не спасти»_? Шерлок, что изменилось этим утром? Почему именно сегодня? Не вчера, не неделю назад, а именно сегодня? — пытался дозваться до благоразумия друга Джон.

— Ты не понимаешь? Действительно не понимаешь? — не поверил Холмс. — Для тебя ничего не изменило это утро?

— Оно было идеальным, я всегда хотел просыпаться с тобой, но не было возможности, Шерлок. Ты же знаешь… — оправдывался Джон, стараясь понять, что случилось.

Шерлок взвыл, взлохмачивая и без того спутанные пряди.

— Я все знаю, Джон. Все. Только я так не смогу. Пережив эту ночь с тобой, я не смогу теперь отпускать тебя домой, к Мэри в постель. Я не смогу даже думать, что ты после меня идешь к ней. Я не смогу быть один этими ночами, узнав, каково это – _быть с тобой ночью_. Я теперь знаю, _каково_ утро с тобой, я видел твою улыбку, когда ты, еще не проснувшись до конца, так доверчиво жался ко мне, словно ища поддержки. Я так хотел услышать от тебя, что для тебя это так же важно, Джон! Но ты молчал, — Шерлок закрыл лицо руками, садясь на постель, чтобы не видеть Джона, чтобы не знать, что тот тоже на грани истерики.

В один миг Ватсон оказался у кровати на коленях между ног Шерлока. Отрывая его ладони от лица, он силился посмотреть в глаза, чтобы увидеть хотя бы маленькую надежду. 

— Шерлок… Подожди, все еще обойдется, наверное…

— Джон, очнись сам! Что обойдется? Твоя жена растворится в воздухе? Ребенок исчезнет? Ты будешь приходить домой только обедать, а потом возвращаться ко мне? Что изменится? Я люблю тебя. Очень сильно. Я не могу дышать в полную силу. Но и жить так дальше я не могу. Прости… — Шерлок посмотрел в глаза Джона, стараясь увидеть в них понимание. Но там была только боль.

— Прости меня, я знал, что рвать надо давно, — прошептал Холмс. — Но не мог. Знаешь, я раньше смеялся над женщинами, которые ждали развода своих женатых любовников. Ведь и так всегда понятно, что мужчина лишь играет, не собираясь уходить из семьи. А потом попал сам в такую же ситуацию. Я точно знал, что ты не уйдешь, но и отпустить тебя не мог. Теперь пора. 

Джон притянул его к себе, уткнувшись носом в грудь. Шерлок обнял его в ответ, устраивая подбородок на его макушке.

— Ты уже все решил, ничего не исправить? Шерлок, пожалуйста, не рви вот так. Я не знаю, как жить дальше. Без тебя…

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, погладил его по голове, взъерошив волосы.

— А как надо, Джон? Встречаться сначала один раз в неделю, потом в две, потом раз в месяц… И так постепенно убивать самих себя? Я не смогу так. И не хочу. Я ждал, Джон, я ждал. Три с половиной года. Ты мог уйти из семьи, я давал тебе возможность решиться. Но тебе было вполне комфортно спать со мной и иметь семью, в которой тебя ждут. И не говори, что ребенок маленький и надо было подождать. Прости, Джон, но так можно ждать и десять, и двадцать лет… Я не могу больше так. Иди домой, Джон. Иди домой, тебя ждет семья.

Холмс разорвал объятие и подтолкнул Ватсона вставать. Тот поднялся на ноги, отошел к двери и остановился. 

— Шерлок, я не хочу тебя терять, я не смогу без тебя. Ты нужен мне, Боже, я люблю тебя! — пытался остановить друга Джон.

— Я знаю, Джон, — Шерлок подошел к нему, приподнимая его лицо за подбородок, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. — Но мы сможем. Я знаю, мы справимся.

— Видеть тебя на улице и по воскресеньям у нас дома и не иметь возможности коснуться… Ты не понимаешь, что ты хочешь сделать…

— Не придется так страдать. Я уезжаю в Америку, насовсем, — прошептал Шерлок, притягивая Джона к себе. — Нет-нет, молчи, — приложил он палец к его губам. — Я сам не знал до сегодняшнего утра. Майкрофта переводят туда, он звал с собой. Вот и причина согласиться. Так будет лучше, для всех нас. Ты ведь понимаешь это.

Джон ничего не ответил, резко целуя, прикусывая губы, оставляя свой след. Словно без этого у Шерлока в жизни было еще что-то столь же яркое и родное.

— Проводишь меня? — тихо спросил Джон, боясь поднять глаза.

— Да, конечно. Передай привет Мэри и извинись, что не заехал попрощаться. 

Они вышли из спальни и прошли молча через кухню в гостиную, остановившись у двери.

— Ты улетаешь сегодня? — встрепенулся Ватсон, хватая Холмса за руку, тот лишь кивнул. — Значит, мы видимся в последний раз? Лучше бы я вчера поехал домой. Эта ночь… Она все испортила.

— Эта ночь была лучшей в моей жизни. Она просто чуть ускорила события. Я все равно собирался поговорить с тобой. Не вини себя. И меня тоже. Это не могло продолжаться вечно. 

Джон кивнул, сглатывая комок в горле.

— Это навсегда? 

— Не знаю, — Шерлок пожал плечами, стараясь не смотреть в глаза собеседника. — Я все равно люблю тебя, мой отъезд ничего не изменит. Иди, Джон. Я больше не могу.

Тот снова кивнул и взялся за ручку двери.

— Я виноват, Шерлок. Только я виноват во всем. Моя гордыня и лицемерная обида. Вот и все.

— Не говори глупости. Меня не было два года. Я виноват не меньше. Прости, постарайся все забыть. Я тоже постараюсь. Иди, — прошептал Шерлок, снова целуя Джона, оставляя на нем свою печать.

— Иди, — оттолкнув его, повторил Холмс и отвернулся.

Джон тихо открыл дверь и вышел, ничего не сказав. А Шерлок прижался спиной к стене и закрыл глаза, услышав стук захлопнувшейся внизу двери. Он сделал все правильно. А то, что сердце готово разорваться, – это пройдет, нужно лишь время. Его у Шерлока теперь очень много.


End file.
